Tuyet
Tuyet was a Toa of Water that was part of Lhikan's team of Toa. She wore the Mask of Intangibility. History Early Days From what we know, she lived in an island where the Nui Stone had been sent. The Dark Hunters were looking for it, and so she escaped with it to Metru Nui where she aided in the capture of the Kanohi Dragon. Thus, the Dark Hunters found this out and went after her. Metru Nui Around eight hundred years before the Toa-Dark Hunter War, Tuyet learned that the Dark Hunters had reached Metru Nui and they were looking for her. Thus she began to kill Matoran--one every day, as a faked countdown by the Dark Hunters till they gave her the Nui Stone. Toa Lhikan and Nidhiki discovered her plot and confronted her. In an attempt to kill them, she took control of the Nui Stone. However, Lhikan and Nidhiki defeated her and the Nui Stone was vaporized by Lhikan, she saved a few tiny fragments that became embedded in her armor. The Pit After being defeated and captured, Tuyet was put in a chamber in the Coliseum to decide what to do with her, but she disappeared the next day. Those that were on guard said they had seen a gigantic figure appear from nowhere and disappear again with her. They figured it was a delusion, but in actuality Botar had taken her to the Pit. She later died in the Great Cataclysm. Some rumors say that she helped Hydraxon in stopping prisioners from escaping from The Pit, others say that she herself tried to escape and just got unlucky; the true story of her death may never be known. Reanimation Around 3,755 years later, the Makuta of Metru Nui in the body of the robot guardian Maxilos (Makuta) led Toa Mahri Matoro to the ruins of the Pit, where he showed him the body of the Toa and demanded he use his Tryna to reanimate her. He reluctantly did so, and Makuta revealed that she had tiny bits of the Nui Stone stuck in her armor. He also revealed that with the Staff of Artakha that Icarax was retrieving for him, he would be able to recreate the Nui Stone. In an encounter with Karzahni, Tuyet was shattered, but Matoro was forced to put her back together again until Makuta could receive the Staff of Artakha from Icarax, who was waiting at Mahri Nui. Later Matoro escaped thanks to Brutaka who attacked Makuta, and got Botar to take the Staff of Artakha. Personality Tuyet acted kind and innocent, but only to disguise her dark plans to use the Nui Stone to destroy the Dark Hunters and Brotherhood of Makuta, and rule like the League of Six Kingdoms tried to do. The true Tuyet was cold and malicious, willing to kill to accomplish what she believed to be good. Of course, she had no personality when she was reanimated, because she was only capable of following Matoro's orders. Powers and Weapons Tuyet wore the Mask of Intangibility and carried unknown tools. She controlled Water and had the ability to create water streams or summon floods. These powers were greatly increased when she briefly took control of the Nui Stone. She was then able to create a huge water spout and rise herself up into the air on it. Behind the Scenes * Tuyet was first mentioned in an exclusive short story on BZPower written by Greg Farshtey entitled The Many Deaths Of Toa Tuyet. * She was also a major story element in the Into the Darkness podcast and briefly mentioned in the Dreams of Destruction story serial. *Tuyet will be featured in a web serial where, in a pocket dimension, she joins forces with Nidhiki when fighting for the Nui Stone. *Greg Farshtey has confirmed that Tuyet's tool will be revealed the first half of 2008 in Dark Mirror. Category:Toa Category:Toa of Water Category:Deceased Characters fi:Tuyet Quotes " Help is exactly what you need toa" Tuyet to takanuva in the alternate onu metru archives during takanuvas search for the Krahka.